


The Waiting Room

by Markson4ever



Category: GOT7
Genre: GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markson4ever/pseuds/Markson4ever
Summary: Its time for the MAMA awards again. Its a little different this year because of the pandemic. There is no waiting room for when groups aren't performing so they have to wait in their cars during that time. Mark, Jackson and Bam Bam all share a car so they are having to spend hours in there together waiting. Mark and Jackson are struggling to keep their hands off each other sitting so close for so long. They decide to send Bam Bam on a little errand...
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 18





	The Waiting Room

It that time of year again....the MAMA awards show. Got7 has practiced their performance to perfection and are ready. The only problem is the pandemic. Because of this, nobody is allowed to use the waiting room. The performers have to sit in their cars and wait for their turn to perform. Mark, Jackson and BamBam share a car and are having to spend hours in there together just waiting for their turn to perform. Mark and Jackson are sitting close together and are struggling to keep their hands off each other. Its torture to sit so close for so long looking so good and not being able to touch each other.

Jackson decides to send Mark a private text. 'We need to find a way to get BamBam out of the car for a while. I NEED you. If I don't release some of this sexual tension I am never going to be able to perform."  
Mark looked at his phone when it beeped and read the text to himself. He smiled to himself and felt a hard on coming on knowing how much he drove Jackson wild.

Mark decided to tease Jackson a little before finding a way to get them alone. He writes back "I just want to suck your dick Jackson. I want to feel it in my mouth so bad".  
Jacksons phone vibrated and he looked at it. He read the text and let out a moan.  
"Whats wrong with you Jackson?" asked BamBam.  
"Oh nothing" Jackson said. "Its just getting stuffy in here."  
"Fuck yeah it is", said Mark, as he unbuttoned his shirt and lowered it off his shoulders. He did that purposely to tease Jackson. Mark ran a hand up his own chest as he let out a moan leaning back. "So fucking hot in here" he said.  
"Sooo fucking hot", Jackson repeated as he eyed Marks body up and down.

"Here maybe this will help", said Mark as he squirted a mist of water at Jackson from a spray bottle of water, purposely getting some on his crotch.  
"Oh shit man my bad", said Mark. He grabbed an old tshirt that was lying in the van and reached over and rubbed Jacksons crotch. 

Bambam was distracted in his phone so Mark continued to clean up the already gone water from Jackson's crotch. He ran his hand under the old tshirt and felt Jacksons dick growing through his pants.Mark eyed Bambam to make sure he was still engrossed in his phone. He slowly ran his fingertips over Jackson's tight leather pants under the old tshirt. Jackson moaned again and Bambam looked up. Mark quickly removed his hand.

"Hey BamBam will you go up to the venue and see if they have any cold bottled water to cool down Jackson?", asked Mark.

"Sure", said BamBam, "I really need to stretch my legs anyway and use the bathroom".

"Take your time", said Jackson.

BamBam got out and began the long walk to the venue. "There's no time to waste", said Jackson as he locked the door.

Jackson hopped onto Mark's lap, facing him, and ran his hands into Mark's already opened shirt. He sucked on Mark's neck, moving down to his shoulder. He grabbed Marks hair with both hands and put his lips onto Mark's. Jackson raised onto his knees and grinded his hips into Mark. He rubbed his fingertips along the back of Mark's neck, the spot he knew so well just from the touch.

"I just can't get enough of you", Jackson whispered in Mark's ear. He grabbed Mark's tongue between his lips and sucked on it. 

Mark reached up and began to unbutton Jackson's pants. He eased Jackson down onto the seat and lowered his pants and underwear. He took Jackson's dick in his hand and began slowly pumping. Then he bent down and put his lips around it and ran his tongue up the back. He continued until Jackson released into Mark's mouth.

Jackson let out a moan as he grabbed the car door behind him, reaching out for something to squeeze as he orgasmed. Mark wiped his mouth off with the old t-shirt that he had wiped the water off of Jackson with. 

Jackson leaned back and raised his pelvis so he could pull up his pants. Next Mark laid down on top of him and kissed him hard.

"Fuck I didn't bring my toothbrush", said Mark as he buttoned up his shirt. "I'm gonna be performing at MAMA with the taste of your cum in my mouth Jackson."

"Ya well me too now that you just kissed me", Jackson laughed.

"You know what got me so horny don't you?",asked Jackson.

"Well you're always horny", Mark teased, " but what?"

"Your Inkagayo outfit. It was so fucking hard to concentrate on our performance seeing you out of the corner of my eye in that thing. I just wanted to take you backstage afterward and ravage you. "

Mark smiled at the thought of driving Jackson crazy with lust. 

"Fuck I am really going to need a makeup touch up after this", said Mark.

Just as they got themselves back in order, BamBam pulled on the car door. Jackson quickly unlocked it. 

"Why did you lock the door?", BamBam asked. 

"Oh no reason really", Mark lied, "we heard some fans had made their way to the parking lot."

Luckily. BamBam didn't suspect anything and they were finally alerted that it was time to head in for their turn. The performance went perfect as expected. They also accepted their award and it was time to head home. The 3 of them got back into their car. BamBam was dropped off first. Jackson was supposed to be next but the car started heading to Marks. Jackson started to get the drivers attention but Mark stopped him.

"I told the driver you were coming to my place. That we needed to work on something together", Mark said to Jackson.

"Oh really? So what is it we are working on?", Jackson laughed.

"Oh you will see", said Mark

When they got back to Marks, they went inside. Mark grabbed Jackson a beer and told him to go sit down. Mark disappeared into the bedroom. When he came out he was wearing the Inkagayo stage outfit that drove Jackson crazy. Long white netted shirt, so much skin showing. white coat over it. He came out with the coat closed up. When Jackson looked over he opened the coat and spun around, the strings from the shirt flying out in the air.

"Holy fuck how did you manage to sneak that out of there?", Jackson asked

"It's a secret", Mark teased, not saying any more. He figured he better distract Jackson a little more before he got concerned about Mark temporarily stealing an outfit that didn't belong to him.

Mark slowly walked toward Jackson opening the coat on both sides. He grabbed the beer out of Jackson's hand and drank the rest of it and set the bottle on the table. He pulled the coat off of his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. He stood just inches in front of Jackson. Jackson took a moment to just look at the beauty in front of him before putting his hands on Mark's hips, slipping his fingers through the netting to touch his skin. 

Mark turned around and bent down, wiggling his little ass at Jackson, the strings falling to the sides of him as he moved, exposing his ass.

"That ass is going to be mine in about 5 minutes," Jackson warned, with a spank. He stood up and picked Mark up and carried him in and threw him on the bed.  
Milo followed barking at them. "Sorry Milo, you're gonna have to wait out here for a bit", Jackson said as he closed the door between them.

Then Jackson got his wish of ravaging Mark in the Inkagayo outfit. The outfit wasn't quite in the shape he had borrowed in but he returned it the next day anyway.


End file.
